Human sacrifice
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Sequel to "Worshiped" Tulio is not sure how Miguel ended up tied up like a human sacrifice ready to be devoured but he's not complaining. AKA Miguel is tied up and Tulio has his way with him.


Human sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own The Road to Eldorado.

What a delightful scene! Tulio licked his lips as he found his friend spread out in front of him, wrists and angles tided to each post of their bed forcing him wide open. Running a hand along his backside he reveled in the smooth flesh and the little moan. Miguel was always so responsive. This should not come at any surprise. But to be laid out like some sort of sacrifice ready to be devoured…that was the surprise. Perhaps he was getting bored with their current game of worship, now he craved to be sacrificed. Far be it from him to deny his friend anything.

He wondered if his sacrificed was prepared or must he do it himself. Running a deft finger down the cleft cheeks, he gently pushed in. Pleased, he found it slick a bit slack and slick from preparations. "So, it seems you were a bit eager to become mine." He chuckled as blush colored Miguel's face.

Running his other hand down, he was astonished to find Miguel's member bound in dark leather preventing him from cumming, leaving Tulio with all the time in the world to play without having to pause. He would have to remember to thank whoever helped Miguel with this. Still surrounded by gold, this was what thrilled his eye the most. Knowing Miguel was willing to do anything he asked any sort of game or kink. So trusting…

Smirking, he picked up a long string of gold bead, each no bigger than a coin in diameter. Tulio knew they rarely used toys. Never really had the chance. But now…he wouldn't pass up the opportunity. Bringing the shining gold to kiss his entrance, he swirled it around the furled hole before slowly sinking a bead inside. He waited a moment to see how Miguel would react. This might be a bit of power play but still he didn't want to hurt his lover. His wait paid off as Miguel tried to wiggle attempting to adjust to the foreign object.

Hungrily he gazed down as he began to push more of the beads inside until there was only a string left. Satisfied with his work, Tulio sat back to stare at his handy work. Beads of clear sweat started to form on the other's tan skin giving him an enticing sheen. His mouth hung open panting as he tried to wiggle to get the beads to hit the spot deep inside him. Tulio nearly chuckled at the pathetic attempt. The restraints held very well preventing him from moving too much. Yes, he could watch this all day.

Little keening whimpers escaped as his frustration grew and in a mad attempt for some relief Miguel tried to rut against the bed. His emerald eyes shot open at the feeling of the soft bedding against his rock hard on. It didn't take long for the bedding to become moistened with the precum leaking out from his tip. But as hard as he tried, still he could not get any relief. The leather wouldn't let him. He nearly started to cry when a tender hand caressed his face.

It really was mesmerizing watching him wiggle but Tulio could be merciful when the fancy stuck him, especially when Miguel looked so desperate and willing to submit to his darkest desires. "Are you ready to be devoured?" His husky voice washing over Miguel causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Yes. Please, my lord." He whimpered nuzzling against the offering hand.

"Very well." Tulio knelt down for a tender kiss before on setting to put his sacrifice out of his misery.

Grasping the string, he slowly pulled until one of the beads popped out. Grinning as he watched the other's body tense and relax as the first bead left his body. Slowly, one by one he pulled two more out before a wicked thought crossed his mind. Clutching the string tightly, he pulled hard and fast yanking the other 3 out in rapid fashion.

Miguel's eyes shot open as more precum jutted out of his tortured cock. It was too much! He was going to burn up if nothing happened soon. "Please, let me cum!" He didn't care if he looked desperate he needed his relief even if he had to beg.

"Are you sure?" Tulio murmured against the small of Miguel's back licking the sweat pooling there. "I think you look good like this. Maybe I should keep playing?" T wouldn't be able to hold on much longer but of course Miguel didn't need to know it. Tormenting him was always so much fun.

"Nooooo…" Why was he being so cruel? He promised him relief! Why was he changing his mind? The chuckle from behind him relaxed every tense muscle. Tulio was joking. He always loved to watch Miguel get all up in knots over being frustrated and now since they had peace and time, Tulio was using it to his advantage.

Lowering his pants to slightly reliving the pressure on his own cock, he grasped it before he would continue. He needed to calm down. If he didn't, it would be over too soon. Taking a few cleansing breaths, he brought the bulbous head to the entrance. As his sacrifice, Miguel had no say on anything. His will completely taken by his god. Anything his god wanted was his for the taking. Tulio slammed his hips forward burying himself deep inside to the hilt in one thrust.

God! Even after the beads, Miguel was still tight. Tulio ran his hands underneath Miguel to grasp his throat. Not much pressure but enough to hold him still and feel his rapid pulse. Leading down, he kissed the behind his ear letting the golden strands tickle his nose as he let himself adjust to the tightness.

A bump passed over the palm of his hand as Miguel swallowed hard. Tulio knew he wasn't hurting him; they knew each other well enough to express true pain or desire to stop. But the rapid entrance must have been a shock for him. Their usual love making as infrequent as it was, had never been this rough or twisted. His other hand started to snake around the front of this partner pulling and tweaking his nipples. As always, he responded beautifully shudders running through his body wanting more action than he was given. But once again, he was completely at his god's mercy, his bondage would only be released when his lord saw fit.

"I am going to start to move." He said causing the body below him to quake. "You will not cum until I've had my fill."

Miguel tried to protest but the words were dead before they left his mouth. He was there for his god to enjoy, not the other way around. He cried out as he felt the cock deep inside him start to move, each thrust perfectly aimed to hit his pleasure spot. Tears started to roll down his face as the movement increased. He couldn't cum. He was sure he would go made if Tulio didn't do something.

This was perfect. Cries and pleas falling from Miguel's mouth only made Tulio want to torment him all the longer. Part of his brain, which still could think, pondered the idea of stopping all together and watching Miguel cry. He was always so lovely when he cried. But he couldn't stop. His body wouldn't let him as he gripped Miguel's hips hard enough to bruise, he increased his speed. The sound of wet flesh slapping each other and little cries echoed through the room as he rapidly approached his climax.

With one final thrust, he released deep inside of him. Warm liquid filling Miguel's insides. His hands clawing for some sort of purchase as he was rapidly losing his mind. Never had he gone this long without cuming!

"That was perfect." The words barely made any sense to him. Nothing was perfect. He needed to cum. Why wouldn't Tulio let him cum?

He cried out as the softening member slide out of his body. "You poor thing…" Then the beads were back. Each one sliding into his body. His brain could no longer form any thoughts. Everything was on over load. His body oversensitive from his denial and filled with his god's cum blocked by the beads.

"This looks like it hurts." A finger nail scrapped along the bound cock before a merciful hand unwrapped his member allowing the blood to flow through it. Miguel nearly came from it release in the process. Time seemed to stand still. A soothing hand rubbed across him trying to relax him. It was only when the briefest of thoughts were able to enter his mind were the beads rapidly yanked out. This world turned white then black.

"Miguel. Miguel. Are you ok?" _No, I want sleep!_ But his eyes wouldn't stay shut. Cracking them open a touch, gazing down at him were worried sapphire eyes. Rubbing his eye, Miguel noticed he was untied laying flat on his back, cum dribbling out from him.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You passed out after you came."

"Oh-" a fist made contact with his shoulder. "What did you do that for?"

"You had me worried. Don't do it again!"

"Well excuse me. It wasn't my idea. It was yours!"

Miguel had him there. The whole thing was another dark desire for control over their ever changing lives and once again Miguel was more than willing to accommodate him.

"Whatever. Just don't that again."

Behind the tough exterior, Miguel could see the fear of Tulio held of losing him. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

The end

Happy International Fanworks Day! Last year, AO3 declared February 15th International Fanworks Day. Let's all remember this day as a time for everyone to contribute to fandoms new and old.

People really like "Worshipped" so I thought I would make a sequel. Please tell me what you think.

I am planning another RtED fic called "The rivers of the underworld". It is going to be very, very, very, very dark! More along the lines of "Hope Abandoned" and "From Wrong to Right". But that will not be coming until after "Lost little souls" and "Stolen Hearts" are completed.

While you wait, please check out a great webcomic called "Oh Human Star."

Till then write on and live the write life.


End file.
